


Free fall with me to open up

by Katarin



Category: Bandom: The Academy Is..., The Academy Is...
Genre: Incest, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-23
Updated: 2010-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-11 05:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katarin/pseuds/Katarin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason shows up in LA while Adam and the guys are still recording</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free fall with me to open up

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning** graphic depictions of incest. Jason and Adam are brothers and related and there is a flimsy excuse for mildly filthy porn. Title from _Spit in the Dark_ by Empires.

Jason shows up in LA while Adam and the guys are still recording. There isn't really room in the apartment Adam, Jack and Butcher are sharing, so Jason and Adam are bunking together. It should be okay because it's not like Adam and Jason are strangers and they've shared beds before with minimal fuss and the beds the apartment came pre-furnished with are pretty sweet.

Jason told him about Eliza, about Ozzy, about the weird _thing_ they had and how it had ended really abruptly once they weren't at Ponderosa anymore. And Adam wants to be a good brother, wants to be the kind of guy who can take his brother out for a friendly drink to forget his girl/boy/girlboy troubles. Unfortunately Adam isn't legal to drink and to make matters worse, there's this weird tension between the two of them now. So it's kind of hard to bump shoulders and watch the game at the local bar when what Adam really wants to do is ask if Jason sucked Ozzy off, if they double teamed Eliza, if Ozzy and Jason ever fucked. And maybe Adam's a little looser with his affection since he joined Pete Wentz's label, but even he knows it's fucked up and wrong to want to know that about your brother.

He knows Jason and Ozzy slept together, in the actual sleeping sense of the word, at least. They've both woken up with Jason draped over his back, arm slung low around Adam's hip one too many times for Jason not to have explained that it had gotten to be something of a habit from sleeping with Ozzy. But Adam's having inappropriate erections and it's not fair for Jason to be waking up, all sleepy and still in the habit of snuggling because it just makes Adam feel even more guilty. He wakes up and just like usual, Jason is pressed up against his back, hand curved over his hip and Adam takes a few deep breathes, trying to will his hard-on away. Jason's fingers brush over him, faintest hint of pressure, tease of Adam getting more and just that quickly, he's fully hard and no way is he going to be able to just make it go away.

He tries to slide away, creep out of bed so he can maybe take care of this in the bathroom but Jason reaches for him and even though he knows he should, Adam doesn't push him away. It's wrong, so fucking wrong but it doesn't stop Adam from rocking forward, tiny motions of his hips, up against his brother's hand. Jason wakes up with a start, fingers tightening reflexively around Adam's cock, his boxer-briefs are soaked through with precome by now, there's no way Jason can assume this is anything but what it is. Adam shuts his eyes tight and tilts his hips forward, rocking between Jason's fingers. "_Please_," he manages, even though he knows he should shut up, roll away, pretend this never happened.

To both of their surprise (and Adam knows Jason's surprised at himself, his weird breathing gives it away), Jason keeps going. He reaches inside, pulls Adam's dick out and swipes his thumb over the underside. It's a little embarrassing how hot that is.

Adam starts making these little almost moaning noises and they're way, way to loud because the Butcher is in the room next door and he really, really can't hear this so he presses his mouth to Jason's. He presses his lips against Adam's and Adam opens his mouth for him and as soon as Jason licks inside Adam comes with a groan, spilling into Jason's hand.

They don't say anything afterwards. Jason gets up and washes his hands before going for a morning run with the Butcher and Siska takes a long shower and tells himself he isn't thinking about it while he jerks off. It's weird but it's not like it's gonna happen again so Adam figures he can just ignore it. Jason mumbles something to him when he gets back, on his way into the bathroom and Adam just nods because, yeah, sure, stuff happens, no problem.

*

They're halfway done with the album and that's as good a reason as any for Siska, Butcher and Jack to throw a party at their place. They're hanging out and drinking, a little half-hearted dancing but when it's a room full of guys drinking is usually the safest choice. Butcher's sitting next to him and he's doing that thing, where's he's leaning against Adam and saying everything into his ear like it's a secret, because he wants to fuck. Butcher's not subtle, he is compared to the rest of the band, but that's not saying much and regardless, it's not like Adam minds. They both know that.

Jason excuses himself pretty early on, claims he's not used to drinking anymore and heads for Adam's room to sleep it off. Just before midnight Jack starts making noises about being tired and the Butcher's well past "had a few". If he were asked, Adam would say he wasn't thinking, that it slipped his mind that his brother was sleeping in his room, that it was occupied. That's a lie, of course, it's all he's been thinking about but then the Butcher shoves his hand down Adam's pants and loudly whispers into his ear about how much he wants to fuck him and Jack covers his eyes and jumps up off the couch.

"I'm sleeping on Carden and Chizzy's couch, assholes," he shouts over his shoulder, slamming the door closed behind him.

Adam makes kind of a show about getting to his feet, stumbling more than he really needs and dragging the Butcher back towards his room, arching his neck when Butcher plasters himself against Adam's back, leaning in to suck kisses against the side of his throat. They pause at Adam's door, Butcher working Adam's pants and belt open, pulling them down just enough so he can get a spit wet finger inside of Adam.

And Adam just moans, rolling his hips back and bracing his arms against the door, pretending like he's not thinking about Jason asleep on the other side of the door. Butcher has two fingers inside of him now, sucking little bruises into the back of his neck and muttering about how much he wants Adam. Adam's nodding and arching back, trying to get more and generally just begging for it. Because Butcher fucking wins at this; best sex of his life has come from Butcher.

When Butcher finally opens the door Adam practically falls through. The only thing that keeps him upright is Butcher's hand around his waist and they stumble to the bed, Butcher's fingers still inside of Adam. And they mostly fall on the bed, Butchers fingers pressing deep and Adam moaning so loud that between the flopping and the noise there's no way Jason is still asleep.

Butcher doesn't notice, not right away, Adam can tell. He's reaching for the lube and condoms Adam keeps next to the bed, slicking Adam up properly and sliding on a condom. Adam's moaning, rolling his hips back and jerking himself off but he's looking straight ahead at where he can see Jason, eyes open and watching him in the darkness. When Butcher thrusts into him he grasps at the sheets and brushes his hand against Jason's. Jason reaches back, grabs hold and laces their fingers together.

Butcher's got a perfect rhythm going, hard, pounding thrusts and he's sucking even more little bruises into Adam's shoulder, he's going to be covered in hickeys tomorrow. Adam moans and Jason inhales a little too loudly and Adam feels it when Butcher finally looks up, notices him. He stills inside of Adam for just a second then he rocks back inside, hard.

"Siska, you dirty fucking boy," Butcher says and it's not really clear which one of them he's talking to. Not that it matters. "C'mon," he says, wrapping his arm around Adam's middle and dragging him up the bed. Adam helps him, practically crawling up his brother's body so he's half sprawled on top of him, his face against Jason's shoulder. Then Butcher thrusts again, just right inside of him and Adam bites down hard on Jason's collarbone, hips sliding against his brother's and both of them gasping when their cocks rub against each other.

"So pretty," and Adam still doesn't know who the Butcher's talking to but Butcher reaches around him and wraps his hand around Jason, thrusting hard into Adam so Adam's cock slides against Jason's stomach. Adam whimpers, burying his face against his brother's throat and shivering at the rub of Butcher's hand against his stomach. Butcher must notice because he opens his hand, reaches for Adam too so he's jerking both of them, together and Jason's cock is pressed against his, Butcher's hand wrapped around both of them.

Adam arches forward, coming with a groan and Jason grabs hold of him, hands on Adam's hips while Butcher strokes him through it. He leans back, letting his head drop to Butcher's shoulder and watches Jason, biting his lip and moaning low for. Adam can't take his eyes off his brother's mouth, can't stop watching lips bitten bright red.

"Sisky-Biz," Butcher murmurs in his ear, just for Adam to hear. "Fucking do it." Butcher shoves him forward, so he's chest to chest with Jason again and Adam doesn't let himself think about, just presses his lips to Jason's, sliding his tongue inside. Jason pulls him closer, tongue sliding against Adam's and Butcher groans behind them, body going tense in a way that Adam knows from experience means he's coming.

Jason pulls back when the Butcher pulls out of him and they both just stare at each other while Butcher ties off the condom and throws it away. When the Butcher comes back he rests his head on Jason's thigh and looks up at them both with a lazy smile. "C'mere Sisky," he says, lacing his fingers with Adam's and pulling.

It's easier to do as Butcher says than figure out what to say to Jason so he backs up and leans down, kissing Butcher the way he knows Butcher likes. Butcher reaches up to cup the side of Adam's face and pushes him back just enough to whisper to him. "Your brother still needs a little help," he says, turning Adam's face so he's looking at his brother's cock. Butcher leans forward and opens his mouth, taking Jason's cock into his mouth and Adam gasps watching him. His brother still has Adam's come on him, stray trails on his belly and cock. Butcher sucks him down like he doesn't notice, even though Adam knows he doesn't actually like the taste and all he can do is watch.

Then Butcher turns his head to the side and drags Adam forward to kiss him. His mouth tastes salty and Adam wonders if that's him or Jason for a second before Butcher pulls him closer and turns his head away to mouth at Jason's balls. Butcher has his hand wrapped around the base of Jason's cock and he's jerking him lazily but there's so much heat in his eyes, daring_asking_telling him to do it. Adam leans in and licks the head of his brother's cock, feels like blushing when Butcher moans but closes his eyes and sucks at the head. He can feel Butcher's face close to his tongue slipping out and Adam knows it's not an accident when Butcher licks across his mouth.

Adam opens his mouth and Butcher surprises him with a kiss, tongue and mouth pressed to his as much as possible around Jason's cock and Jason moans above them. They both look up and Jason slips from Adam's mouth so Butcher takes his place. They keep going like that, licking and sucking over the head together, Butcher stroking the base until Jason cries out.

"I'm, Adam, I'm-" Jason manages, squeezing his eyes shut but neither of them stop. He comes all over Adam's mouth and Butcher chin and Adam's a little shocked for a second, can smell his brother on him and doesn't know if he wants to lick his lips or wipe it off. Butcher solves the problem for him, reaching out to run his thumb over Adam's mouth before pressing it inside. Adam licks it clean, sucking hard until Butcher pulls his thumb away and then they're kissing. It's good, familiar when nothing else right now is and Butcher cups the back of his neck, rubbing just over the top of his spine.

He looks over, catches Jason's eyes and Jason reaches out for his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Fuck I'm tired," Butcher says, nibbling at Adam's mouth and Adam can't help but grin because Butcher always says that after sex even though Adam's the one who's actually tired. It's no different this time; the only thing that's keeping him awake is Jason.

"You tired, Adam?" Jason asks; thumb swiping over the back of Adam's hand. Adam nods and Butcher and Jason pull him up the bed so he's between them both, Jason behind him and the Butcher in front. Jason drapes his arm around his waist, holding Adam's hand between him and the Butcher and kisses the back of his neck. "You should sleep then."

Butcher grins at him, tracing invisible patterns over Adam's belly with his fingertips and leaning forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "You really should. You're going to pass out anyway, might as well be with our permission." Adam closes his eyes and lets himself be lulled by the thumpthumpthump of his brother's heartbeat against his back, the soft slide of Butcher's fingertips against him. "In the morning, when you wake up," Butcher whispers to him, when Adam's dropping off to sleep. "I think your brother should fuck me."


End file.
